In a cigarette pack, to dispense a cigarette, the consumer has to tear-off the inner bundling and does not have the possibility of re-closing it automatically, leaving the remaining cigarettes exposed till the last consumption.
Some of the prior arts in the present field of invention are as under:
EP1590251 discloses a rigid package for tobacco articles has an outer first box having a top end opening; a second box inside the first box and having an end opening corresponding with the end opening of the first box; and an intermediate member interposed between the first and second box and fixed internally to one of the walls of the first box; the intermediate member surrounds the second box, and can assume at least two limit axial positions corresponding to two different positions of the second box, wherein a first portion of the intermediate member, defining a lid for closing the aforementioned openings, assumes respective positions opening and closing the openings.
EP2371739A1 discloses a cigarette packet substantially having the shape of a parallelepiped with a longitudinal axis comprises a first wrapper with an opening and a lid for closing the latter, and a second wrapper, inside the first wrapper, for surrounding a group of cigarettes and at its longitudinal end towards the lid having an opening for extracting the cigarettes; there being interposed between the first wrapper and the second wrapper a sliding element, able to move between a position in which it covers and a position in which it uncovers the opening of the second wrapper and the opening of the first wrapper.
While the prior art talks about different types of packaging arrangement for dispensing different objects they are subjected to certain drawbacks. One of said art provides for a first portion of the intermediate member, defining a lid for closing the aforementioned openings, that assumes respective positions opening and closing the openings. Other prior art provides a sliding element that is able to move between a position in which it covers and a position in which it uncovers the opening of the second wrapper and the opening of the first wrapper.
There is therefore a need for a packet that doubly secures the object inside a container. Also there is required a mechanism whereby after each dispensing the object remain doubly secured in the packet.
The automation of opening-closing as achieved in the proposed invention is technologically far more advanced and effective than a standard static bundling used in flip top boxes. The present invention therefore provides a packet for holding similar and/or dissimilar objects wherein said packet facilitates dispensing of objects when desired and reclosing to secure the said objects. It offers automatic opening and reclosing of the packet and thus the consumer does not have to keep his object exposed till the last one is consumed.